


Serving detention

by OwU



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Detention, Gender-neutral Reader, I'm bad at tagging hello, Multi, Principal/Student, Smut, There weren't any principal fics and I'm here to fix that...........with just one fic, blowjob, it's so fucking late in the night rn i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwU/pseuds/OwU
Summary: You were pretty much text-book definition of a troublemaker in the school you were enrolled in– but who could blame you? With extremely strict and dumb rules, you were bound to break them even without noticing.Though, you weren’t inherently a bad student despite your behavior, even being a favorite among some teachers, it’s the principal that wasn’t really happy with your foul acts in the school’s corridors.Being a few seconds or minutes in detention was a regular for you. But as days went by that time got even longer and longer and the principal wasn’t quite pleased.





	Serving detention

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this note before even starting and I’m already regretting poor life choices.  
> I’m.. inherently sorry if you genuinely read this.

You were quite a double-faced student depending on who you’re dealing with– being chill and nice to The Bully and Playtime, but being a complete jackass to Arts ‘n’ Crafters, 1st Place and overall most of the “newbies” in class. This was usual behavior among students, though what about the teachers?  
Most of the teachers keep comparing you as an ‘influenceable student’, mainly cause you act like an angel in class- finishing your homework in time, paying attention to their lectures, taking notes and just overall being a great student.

_But in the school halls?_

In-between classes and on lunch breaks –or even while skipping classes– you were always roaming the school halls and cafeteria misbehaving more often than not.  
Drinking Bsoda and or just spilling it out on the floor so someone would slip, throwing around Zesty Bar wrappings for someone to clean up, even spraying graffiti on the walls that’s nonsensical or just written-out insults towards some of the students and faculty members in your school– but the thing is; you hardly get caught for your actions by any teachers or people in higher power overall since you usually run off from your “crime scenes”. Bonus the fact that no one would suspect the ‘good student’ to misbehave.

 _Though.._ There is one person keeping a close eye on every rule you break, and who always provides a punishment each time– principal of the.. thing? What thing? _Aah It wasn’t the time to remember currently, but the point still stands._

Thinking about it, you even let yourself get caught just so you can get dragged off to detention by the older man. Him tugging your arm while continuously repeating the school rules somehow gave you a hint of adrenaline, but the more and more you got caught, a more noticeable harsh tone was heard in his voice. Which.. you honestly loved.  
By each broken rule he was slowly getting aggressive at gripping your arm and dragging you to detention, even making the estimated time you have to stay in it longer and longer. You honestly didn’t have a problem with it, but he did.

You took your place in the detention room, sitting on one of the few tables since there weren’t any chairs, looking around the framed pictures on the walls. It was pretty apparent that there are a lot more students than when you first came to the school, and each of them had small sticky notes on the frames of how many times they’ve misbehaved in class or in the halls. You by far had the most sticky notes, a sly grin now on your face, somehow proud of yourself and your “achievements”.  
You were surprisingly alright with sitting in detention, having some time to yourself without any social interaction, you’d usually be on your phone or just disorganizing the small amount of stuff in the room just so you can re-organize it again.

The principal spoke up, with a disappointed yet monotone voice as always. _“When will you learn”_. You perked up and looked at him, a bit embarrassed since only now you realized that he was in the room as well. 

**“1 hour detention”**

_“1 HOUR?? Tf its usually just a few seconds??!”_ you said to yourself before actually speaking up.  
“Uuh excuse me..sir.. why an hour? Doesn’t school end in like 30 minutes?? I’ll miss out the rest of mr.Baldi’s math class!!” you tried to explain your situation to him just to get a shorter time. But even if he doesn’t shorten it; It wouldn’t be a really big problem since you already stole his detention room keys from a staff faculty only room earlier.  
“You’ll be staying with me for the hour, I wanted to talk to you about some..things.. that’ve been bothering me’” He spoke after you, seeming a bit troubled.  
…fuck.. Guess you can’t really escape the room while he’s still here. Tho.. you enjoy his company– probably cause you do have a _teeny_ crush on him –its still awkward ever make direct eye contact, so this’ll take forever to get through..  


_What could he ever want to talk about? Does he know you like him? Does he have the same feelings!? No no.. That would be pretty dumb._  
_What if he actually wants to report you for misbehaving so much? Isn’t 1 hour detention a punishment enough!? Will he beat you the same way Baldi hits beats students when they get a single question wrong!??!  
_

You seemed spaced out so he raised his tone to get your attention again, now sounding a bit more rough than before “I’ve been meaning to ask you ___; why have you been misbehaving more as of late? I overhear the teachers praising you yet 5 seconds later I catch you breaking rules _RIGHT NEXT TO_ the rules poster? Even while i’m there close to you? Not to mention bullying some of the students”– he took a small pause in between talking to look at your expression. You were quite surprised, and a bit flustered cause of the fact that he yelled at you. It was pretty rare to have him genuinely pissed off– which was pretty hot to see even if you were panicked. “..Am I doing something wrong?” he looked at you again.  


By this point your heart was beating so fast you were so nervous to tell him anything about your thoughts and why you’re like this. Oh fuck why did you get yourself in this mess?? He’s the goddamn _PRINCIPAL_ he could easily tell you off and your parents will fucking kill you if they knew??? You were overthinking the whole situation whilst just looking at him with teary eyes as he just sighed, getting a bit closer.  
“Look, ___..”  


You tensed up for the swift moment, trying to look at anything except him. The adrenaline rush quickly hitting you, filling you with several different kinds of thoughts about the older man in front of you. You realized he was talking and you were just listening to your needful thoughts instead of him…shit.. is it too late to pay attention? You looked down at your knees, still sitting on the table, and noticed he was.. inherently close.. it wouldn’t be so bad if you just–

 _“– **hey** what’re you doing?”_ He quickly said cutting off his own previous sentence as he realized you were gently rubbing your knee against crotch area, causing him to give you a quite flushed and confused look. Not really knowing what to do and only now realizing what you’re doing– you glanced at him directly, not even able to think straight from all the sudden pent up emotions.  
“Y..You seem a bit stressed..” You tried to slightly chuckle to let off the fact that you’re being fairly inappropriate in the situation and it did NOT help that you’re acting on impulse and slowly trying to unzip him. But.. he didn’t even respond.. he just started to softly grind onto your knee as you tried your best not to freak out.  


You did _not_ expect to get this far but you’re just going with it for now. Putting your hand over his clothed hard area as he needily grinded against it. “Aren’t you gonna do something.. _more_..? Be a good student for me and I..ah…I won’t tell your parents..”.  
You were quite in awe by his response at the whole matter– never expected HIM of all people to be into it?? Should you ditch the situation and call a supervisor– it was too late to even consider since he already dragged you down from your table now gripping you by the hair roughly.  
“hm?” he looked at you again with his black eyes. Were they black eyes or just black holes in his head that looked like eyes?? Even from up-close you couldn’t figure it out. All you could do was nod before slowly getting on your knees. It was still so hard to believe that you’re here, the things you’ve dreamt about were right in front of you, yet you were still hesitating, at least he seemed calm- so the situation is ok, right?  


You took out his member and a billion things raced through your mind, but you were quickly snapped back into the situation with him nudging you to start doing something, _anything_. Your hands were shaking but you tried to take in his tip while gently stroking the rest of his shaft. You tried to take in some more of him but it was incredibly hard for you..damn.. _hentai makes it look easy._  
He gave you a small grunt before forcing his way deeper into your mouth and throat, causing you to gag for a second or two. You weren’t really in control of how much you can take, but drooling and using your tongue was your best option.  


“____.. For your first time getting someone off your..ahh..your mouth does the trick just fine..” he tried to contain his needy grunts and moans as he started pulling your hair harder, thrusting himself into your throat more and more. Your eyes were teary at this point, since it is pretty hard to breathe when there’s someone throatfucking you _quite_ harshly.

“Fuuuck…nng.. your just so.. _aah_ …wonderful at this…”  


You didn’t know how much you could even take, but you had to pull away to get some air. You tried to pull back but he only gripped you to continue. He was obviously enjoying it while you tried your best to finish it off quicker so you can actually breathe. The pounds got harder and harder as you felt him twitch into your mouth before releasing. Warm and sticky liquid poured into your throat and mouth as he tightly forced you to take it all in before letting you go, even getting some on your face. Coughing up a bit of it once you got some air, you looked up at him only to see him panting.  


“..Uuh don’t tell my parents about this either..?” you tried to kid around and cut the silence. Still in shock from everything that just happened.  


“Only if you agree not to either..” he replied back with a soft playful grin. It was your first time to ever see him smile in front of you, despite everything that just happened, it was pretty damn cute..  
You heard the school bell ring as you looked at your principal again, obviously looking at him to give a hint so he would let you out of detention despite the other half an hour remaining. He was zipping himself up as he nodded to you. You gave him a thumbs up before exiting the room. Right when you opened the door; your math teacher, Baldi, was right in front of you– which scared you for a split-second.  


“Hey ___! Why weren’t you in my class earlier?” Baldi asked in his usual peppy tone, now mixed with a bit of confusion. You awkwardly smiled and tried to wipe off some of the…liquids.. from your face hoping he wouldn’t notice the obvious smell.  
“-Oh, they were serving detention. I made sure that they would come to your classes tomorrow so don’t you worry..!” The principal backed you up in a hurry. Backed _YOU_ , the student whos known for being _the worst in the school halls_. Huh miracles do happen!  


You smiled at the principal before exiting the door.  
That sure was.. a weird school day, but you still couldn’t really complain sinc—  
_–Before exiting the school, you heard a distant voice speaking to you._

____

**“Wake up ___ no sleeping in class!!”**

____

You were woken up from your math teacher yelling at you to pay attention mid class. You glanced around the classroom and saw that most of the students are there looking at you as you wiped off drool from your mouth after you awoke. That .. sure was a ride.

____

**End**

____

**Author's Note:**

>  _Mistakes were made._  
>  I wrote this like uuh more than a week ago but forgot AO3 takes forever to set up an acc oops-  
> There are probably some mistakes, I'll fix them in the morning or whatever zzzzzzz


End file.
